Peur
by Castielific
Summary: Sam est faite prisonnière par un bad bad guy


**PEUR**

**Auteur : sganzy**

**e-mail : : drame, psychologie, romance**

**résumé : sam est faite prisonnière par un méchant et conséquences**

**disclamer : pas à moi, pas d'argent que du plaisir**

**note de l'auteur : je sais c'est bizarre, mais c'est la première fois que je me lance dans le genre dramatique alors soyez indulgents**

**bisous : à STARGATE SG1 (sassa), jbb15, sosso(the fan), jacklebogoss (chacha), maya, saturne, liliaufx, anabel, faith, miou, pinpin, mimi, shishi, et tout les tarés du forum sg1france. Ainsi qu'un gros bisous à mes belettes !**

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est gratuit, ça prend deux secondes, et ça me fait plaisir !**

**bonne lecture ! (j'espère..) **

**La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement un œil. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Gris. Tout était gris. Du sol au plafond, en passant par les murs. même le ciel qu'elle voyait grâce à une petit ouverture protégée par des barreaux était d'un gris livide. **

**Elle tenta de se redresser du sol humide sur lequel elle avait été jetée. Son corps entier la fit souffrir à ce geste. Elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'au coin de la petit pièce et s'assit en boule contre le mur pour tenter de se réchauffer. **

**Elle avait froid. Tellement froid. La simple tunique beige dont elle était vêtue était déchirée à divers endroits, laissant le froid atteindre sa peau bleutée. Oui bleutée. Par les coups et par le froid.**

**Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. **

**Elle ne voulait pas le savoir.**

**Tout ce qu'elle désirait était que ça cesse.**

**Ses amis en passant la porte, alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol sous les tirs ennemis, lui avait promis de revenir la chercher.**

**Mais ils n'étaient pas là.**

**A vrai dire, elle avait même cessé de croire qu'ils viendraient. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient ainsi.**

**Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était mourir.**

**Mais ça, son « maître » n'était pas disposé à l'autoriser. Il lui avait dit à maintes fois qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Qu'elle était sa préférée.**

**Elle le haïssait. Il la terrifiait.**

**Dés la seconde où elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, cet homme, ce monstre lui avait fait peur. **

**Pourtant il n'y avait à l'époque pas de quoi. Elle était à ce moment entourée de ses amis. Les habitants de cette planète les avaient conduit à leur roi. A lui.**

**Ça n'était pas un goaoul'd. **

**non.**

**C'était pire.**

**Avant lui, elle n'eut jamais cru que cela puisse exister. Mais Lui était pire que tous. Il ne la faisait souffrir que parce qu'il l'aimait. Et chaque jour, il lui prouvait son amour en le lui faisant. **

**Malgré les cris, les larmes, les supplications, jamais il n'arrêtait. Au contraire, ça ne faisait qu'augmentait son désir pour elle.**

**Alors un jour, elle avait cessé de dire non. elle ne disait pas oui non plus. Elle se contentait de se laisser faire, sans rien dire. Se débattre ne servirait à rien. Il finirait tout de même par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce que ça lui aurait rapporté serait des blessures supplémentaires.**

**Elle se recroquevilla en entendant des bruits de pas.**

**ça y est. Il allait revenir. Encore. **

**Elle mit la tête entre ses genoux, attendant le garde. Fataliste.**

**Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Toutefois elle n'en fut pas rassurée. Il viendrait à un moment où à un autre.**

**Il revenait toujours.**

**Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, sans remarquer les larmes qui inondaient son visage.**

**Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de penser à sa vie d'avant. A ces amis. A jack.**

**Mais les visages devenaient flous dans son esprit. **

**Peu à peu, elle oubliait les traits des gens qu'elle aimait.**

**D'ailleurs avaient-ils jamais existé ? Tout cela semblait si loin…**

**3 jours plus tard :**

**Elle entendit la porte de son cachot s'ouvrir. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir face à elle, lui passer une main sur le visage. Puis la main fut remplaçait par un chiffon mouillé.**

**Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. C'était Naquim. Elle se détendit légèrement, alors qu'il commençait à la soigner.**

**Il était tellement gentil. Il venait souvent la voir, la soigner, parfois même il lui parlait. Il lui disait à quel point elle était belle.**

**Au début, elle l'avait supplié de l'aider à la faire sortir. **

**Mais, comme tout le monde, le soigneur avait peur du roi Xedur.**

**Elle avait donc cessé de lui demander. **

**Depuis aucun autre mot n'avait franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. **

**Après lui avoir donné une petite pilule et un peu d'eau, naquim partit avec un regard désolé.**

**Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. **

**Jack.**

**il fallait qu'elle le voit. Elle voulait l'imaginer lui dire des mots réconfortants, des mots qui la ferait sourire.**

**Mais son esprit ne parvint pas à retracer les traits de l'homme, son odeur, le son de sa voix disparaissaient chaque jour un peu plus de sa mémoire. **

**Sûrement était-ce mieux ainsi. Si elle l'oubliait, elle souffrirait probablement moins. Elle finirait sûrement par admettre qu'à présent sa vie était ici.**

**Peut-être que si elle l'oubliait, lui et les autres, elle aurait moins mal.**

**Encore 3 jours plus tard :**

**Elle se laissa glisser sur le côté et posa sa tête sur le sol.**

**Rien. **

**A présent, elle ne pensait plus à rien.**

**elle n'en avait pas la force. **

**Elle prit une grande inspiration, qui la fit souffrir au niveau des côtes, puis cessa de respirer, attendant la mort. **

**Mais bien vite, son instinct de survie la força à inspirer de nouveau.**

**Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le sol. Une petit araignée passa devant elle. Son cachot était tellement sale. **

**Presque aussi vide qu'elle, il était meublé uniquement d'un tas de paille humide faisant office de lit. **

**De nouveau des bruits de pas retentirent. Mais elle ne les entendit pas. **

**son regard était fixé sur cette petite araignée qui se baladait sur un bout de paille.**

**Lorsque sa distraction fut écrasée par une paire de boots, la jeune femme cilla. **

**Un homme s'accroupit face à elle et lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses grandes mains. Elle leva lentement le regard vers lui. **

**qui était-il ?**

**ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu, mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. **

**Elle aperçut deux autres hommes derrière le premier, eux non plus ne lui étaient pas inconnus.**

**Ils semblaient inquiets.**

**Ils parlaient, mais leurs voix lui semblaient si lointaines qu'elle ne tenta même pas d'en comprendre le sens.**

**L'homme lâcha sa tête, la reposant délicatement sur le sol. **

**Sam revit alors la petit araignée. Elle ne s'était pas faite écrasée. Elle suivit l'ascension de l'insecte jusqu'au mur, d'un regard vide.**

**Elle sentit ensuite deux mains sur ses hanches. On la soulevait. **

**Ça y est. Xenur voulait certainement la revoir. **

**Elle se laissa faire.**

**Elle atterrit sur l'épaule d'un homme noir, très costaud. **

**Celui-ci commença à marcher d'un pas rapide. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le souvenir de cette petite araignée. Heureuse que son ancienne compagne de cellule ne soit pas morte. **

**Puis bercer par des bruits sourds, samantha s'endormit.**

**Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par une lumière blanche. **

**Elle referma alors ses paupières, puis cligna des yeux, alors qu'une voix au loin criait. **

**Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. **

**Elle était sur un lit dans une grande pièce très éclairée, tout semblait y être blanc. Toute cette lumière lui fit vite mal à la tête. C'était beaucoup trop différent du gris sombre auquel elle s'était habituée. Elle fit de nouveau le tour de la pièce de ses yeux plissés.**

**Où était-elle ? **

**Son attention se porta ensuite sur une forme à ses côtés. Elle la fixa un moment.**

**C'était l'homme de tout à l'heure.**

**Il ne cessait de bouger les lèvres, un léger sourire y était fixé. **

**Il avança alors une main vers elle, elle sursauta et tenta de s'éloigner. Il sembla surpris, mais éloigna finalement sa main. **

**Elle le regarda un instant. **

**Qui était-il ?**

**Ses cheveux poivres et sel, ses yeux noisettes. Elle était sûre de les avoir déjà vu. **

**Mais où ?**

**L'homme se leva subitement la faisant sursauter. **

**Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui. trois autres hommes et une femme s'avançaient vers elle. Elle reconnut vaguement deux des hommes comme étant ceux qu'elle avait vu dans son cachot. **

**Le troisième était plus rond et vêtu d'une étrange chemise bleu, différant des autres hommes, tous habillés en vert et noir. **

**le femme brune en blouse blanche s'approcha d'elle en lui parlant.**

**Elle sortit une petit lampe de sa poche et la mit dans les yeux de sam. celle-ci ferma les yeux, en tentant de s'écarter. **

**La femme brune lui prit la main et lui parla d'une voix douce, même si les mots restaient incompréhensibles.**

**Les hommes commencèrent tous à bouger leurs lèvres provoquant des sons chacun leur tour en regardant vers samantha.**

**Elle grimaça. **

**Que lui voulaient-ils ?**

**Finalement tout le monde partit, certains remuèrent le bras ou plièrent la main dans sa direction, mais déjà, elle avait reporter son attention sur le plafond.**

**Où était Xenur ? et Naquim ? qui étaient tous ces étrangers ? qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?**

**Une jeune femme habillait en blanc s'approcha d'elle. Peu après avoir ressentit une légère douleur au bras, sam sombra dans le sommeil.**

**A son réveil, elle remarqua de nouveau l'homme aux yeux noisettes à côté d'elle.**

**Il semblait endormi.**

**Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était vide. **

**Elle se redressa doucement sur le lit, tentant d'ignorer la douleur, puis elle se tourna et posa un pied à terre. Le contact du carrelage gelé la fit légèrement frissonner. Elle posa son second pied à côté de son semblable. Puis elle s'appuya sur le lit et tenta de se lever. Elle resta moins d'une seconde debout, avant que ses jambes ne lâchent et qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre.**

**L'homme courut vers elle. **

**Mais le voyant approcher, elle prit peur et recula en rampant. **

**Il stoppa un instant et la regarda.**

**Arrivée contre un mur, elle sentit la peur montée en elle.**

**Elle était coincée.**

**Elle regarda l'homme debout à quelques mètres devant elle. **

**Etait-ce lui le nouveau Xenur ?**

**elle pencha la tête, ne le quittant pas du regard. **

**Bizarrement cette idée ne la terrifiait pas. Pas plus que cette homme aux cheveux gris. Au contraire, elle eut une drôle de sensation….une sensation de confiance. Cet homme qui la regardait d'un air triste la rassurait. **

**Du moins, ça n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de sursauter et de chercher un moyen de fuir quand il s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'accroupit en lui tendant une main.**

**Elle regarda cette main, puis l'homme qui semblait parler, puis de nouveau la main, puis l'homme. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête, l'encourageant à prendre la main qu'il lui tendait.**

**Après avoir longuement hésité, elle mit doucement sa main dans la sienne. **

**L'homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il serra tendrement la main, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il s'avança ensuite vers elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'au lit. Elle ne bougea pas. **

**Il lâcha ensuite la main et de nouveau sam ressentit une drôle de sensation…la déception.**

**L'homme se rassit à son poste et la fixa, son regard était toujours aussi sombre. **

**Mais pourquoi cet homme était-il si triste ?**

**elle plongea un instant son regard dans le sien. puis elle se rendormit….mais cette fois elle se sentait en sécurité.**

**Malheureusement ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps. **

**Quand elle se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans la même pièce. **

**Celle-ci était encore plus blanche et lumineuse. **

**Sam frissonna. **

**cette pièce semblait être un cachot. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle à part des murs inlassablement blanc qui semblait être fais de coussins de cuir.**

**La jeune femme remua. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était attachée au lit. **

**La panique monta alors en elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été attachée ainsi Xenus s'était amusé à la torturer….un de ses pires souvenirs…bien qu'elle n'en n'eut aucun de bon.**

**Elle s'agita, se débattit. Mais plus elle tentait de se libérer, plus les liens de cuir se resserrait. **

**A présent ses poignets la faisait affreusement souffrir, et elle sentit ses mains s'engourdirent.**

**La jeune femme brune en blouse blanche entra alors. Elle passa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur le front de sam, le dégageant de ses mèches blondes. **

**Quand samantha se fut calmé, le médecin desserra légèrement les liens.**

**Puis ressortit après avoir émis quelques sons d'une voix douce.**

**Sam ne se débattit plus. **

**Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir.**

**Les jours suivants la jeune femme brune tenta de la faire manger…en vain.**

**Elle planta donc une aiguille relié à un sac sur un poteau métallique dans le bras de la jeune femme. **

**Les trois hommes qu'elle avait vu dans son cachot venaient régulièrement la voir. **

**Chacun leur tour, ils s'asseyaient sur la chaise à côté d'elle et lui parlait. Peu à peu, certains des mots prononcés prirent un sens pour elle et elle se mit à écouter attentivement ce qu'on lui disait, cherchant au fond de sa mémoire ce que ça signifiait. **

**Elle était à présent sûre de connaître la signification de tout ces mots. Il fallait seulement qu'elle la retrouve.**

**Une semaine passa.**

**Puis deux.**

**Le docteur l'avait détaché, bien qu'elle soit toujours enfermée. **

**Les visites se firent alors moins fréquentes, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. **

**Qu'avait-elle fait ? pourquoi les hommes ne venaient-ils plus la voir ? **

**elle passa de nombreuses journées le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc, fouillant dans sa tête à la recherche de souvenirs…de sa vie. **

**Ces hommes semblaient ne pas lui vouloir du mal. **

**Mais pourquoi lui voudraient-ils du bien ? pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien quand ils étaient là ? elle devait forcément les connaître…mais pourtant…elle ne se souvenait pas. **

**Qui étaient-ils ? **

**Qui était-elle ?**

**Une nuit, elle fit un drôle de rêve. Un rêve plein de flash. Diverses images se succédaient. Des images où elle était avec ces inconnus. Elle riait, elle pleurait, elle se battait, et souvent elle se voyait traverser une masse bleutée. **

**Ce rêve la laissa perplexe. **

**Etait-ce réellement sa vie d'avant ou simplement un délire de son subconscient ?**

**Elle eut bien vite la réponse. En effet, des flash identiques le submergèrent plus seulement la nuit, parfois alors qu'un de ces hommes parlaient, elle avait une vision de lui, ailleurs, avec elle.**

**Un autre jour, alors que l'homme au cheveux châtains et aux petites lunettes venait faire sa visite journalière, sam sursauta. Elle avait compris ce qu'il avait dit. Elle le regarda un instant, les yeux grands ouverts.**

**D, inquiet : vous faites une drôle de tête, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?**

**Elle hocha vivement la tête.**

**D : ça me rassure parce que…..vous….vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ?**

**Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.**

**D, heureux : mais c'est génial ! **

**Il fut tenter de la prendre dans ses bras, mais alors qu'il s'approchait il remarqua le regard apeuré de la jeune femme.**

**D : vous….vous vous souvenez de moi ?**

**Elle secoua doucement la tête. Lorsqu'elle vit l'air déçu de l'inconnu, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait l'air si triste. **

**D : qu'est ce que…ne pleurez pas sam….ça ne fait rien….ça reviendra j'en suis sûr…il faut juste être patient.**

**Il avança légèrement puis, après un temps d'hésitation, posa sa main sur son bras.**

**La jeune femme sursauta.**

**Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche.**

**Pourtant ce geste la calma.**

**L'homme alla s'asseoir à son poste.**

**D, hésitant : je… m'appelle daniel…daniel jackson….on était…enfin…on est amis.**

**Il jeta un léger regard à la jeune femme qui l'écoutait attentivement puis continua. Il lui expliqua qui il était, leur travail, leur vie, sa vie. **

**Sam l'écouta silencieusement.**

**Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait des souvenirs lui revenaient. Des visages, des endroits, des moments…doucement son passé se reconstituait. **

**Le lendemain, l'homme aux yeux noisettes vint la voir. **

**Il s'avança doucement dans la pièce et se mit debout face à elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle le regarda un moment. **

**Il semblait intimidé…par elle ? pourquoi ? dans ses souvenirs revenus, ils semblaient amis, alors pourquoi était-il comme ça ?**

**Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui, il leva la tête. Elle lui tendit alors la main dans un petite sourire timide. **

**J : vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ce sourire m'a manqué.**

**Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et une étrange sensation l'envahi…plus forte que toute celles ressentis auparavant.**

**Quand l'homme lui prit la main, cette sensation s'intensifia encore plus et dans un frisson, des flash d'elle et cet homme lui revinrent. **

**Des sourires, des regards, des enlacements et….un baiser…non deux baisers.**

**Elle le regarda un instant confuse. **

**Etaient-ils plus que de simples amis ?**

**Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui noisette en face d'elle et que son cœur s'accéléra, elle lâcha brusquement sa main et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui.**

**Des souvenirs, des sensations, de la souffrance, beaucoup de souffrance était lié à cette homme. Beaucoup trop de souffrance.**

**Il la regarda un moment inquiet, et apeuré. **

**J, faisant un pas vers elle : carter ?**

**Elle sursauta et se colla dos au mur. Il fit à nouveau un pas vers elle. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla. **

**Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais cet homme était la cause de beaucoup de pleurs et de solitude dans le passé, et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques. **

**Elle était beaucoup trop fragile pour pouvoir le faire.**

**Le docteur qui avait dit s'appelait janet entra paniquée dans la pièce et s'avança vers elle.**

**Ja : sam ? sam qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Sam jeta un regard apeuré à l'homme et plongea sa tête dans ses bras pour se cacher.**

**Ja : colonel, je crois que vous devriez sortir.**

**J : quoi, mais je….**

**Ja : s'il vous plait colonel.**

**Le colonel s'exécuta la tête basse, sans comprendre.**

**Ja : voilà sam. c'est fini. Il est partit. maintenant calmez vous.**

**Sam releva doucement la tête et vérifia. Il était bien partit. elle se détendit alors.**

**Ja : vous n'avez pas à avoir peur du colonel o'neill. Il est gentil. C'est un de vos meilleur ami. **

**Le jeune femme secoua vivement la tête.**

**Pourquoi lui mentait-on ?**

**un ami n'inflige pas de tourments tels qu'elle s'en était souvenue.**

**Ja : si sam. il ne vous veut aucun mal.**

**Sam continuait de secouer vivement la tête tandis que son visage s'inondait de larme. **

**Elle croyait pouvoir faire confiance à ces gens. Qu'ils étaient ses amis. Qu'elle était chez elle. Pourquoi lui mentaient-ils !**

**Voyant que sam ne se calmait pas, janet sortit, la laissant recroquevillée dans son coin. **

**Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre.**

**Les jours suivant, sam se referma sur elle même.**

**Elle n'écoutait presque plus ce que lui disait ses amis, convaincue que c'était des mensonges. Elle restait recroquevillait sur elle-même. **

**Janet avait dû interdire au colonel de venir la voir, pour ne pas la troubler, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas la réaction de la jeune femme.**

**Ses amis tentèrent de lui faire comprendre que jack ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais elle se bouchait les oreilles et fuyait rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom.**

**Elle cessa de nouveau de s'alimenter, forçant janet à l'attacher pour la mettre sous perfusion. Mais ceci ne fit que la faire se renfermer encore plus. **

**Le temps que jack ne passait pas en mission, il le passait derrière la vitre sans teint à la regarder.**

**Pourquoi avait-elle peur de lui ? qu'est ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'elle ait confiance ? ses amis tentèrent également de le rassurer, mais comme pour sam ce fut peine perdu. Il se sentait coupable…même s'il ne savait pas de quoi.**

**Un jour, janet convaincu jack qu'il fallait qu'il aille la voir. Que c'était le seul moyen de la guérir. Il refusa catégoriquement pendant plusieurs jours, puis sous ordre du général il fut contraint de s'exécuter.**

**Sam entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Non. elle ne voulait voir personne. Ils allaient encore lui mentir, tenter de lui bourrer le crâne. **

**Elle ne voulait pas les écouter, elle ne voulait pas les entendre.**

**Elle resta recroquevillée, la tête dans ses bras, sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait.**

**Jack hésita. puis il alla s'asseoir par terre à deux mètres devant elle et attendit. **

**Il attendit plus d'une heure où elle ne releva même pas la tête.**

**Il l'observa longuement, souffrant de la voir souffrir, de la faire souffrir. **

**Il écouta le son de sa respiration. **

**Pendant longtemps, quand le pentagone refusait d'envoyer une équipe la sauver, il avait crut ne plus jamais entendre sa respiration, sa voix…bien sûr elle n'avait pas encore parler, mais elle était là.**

**Avec Sg1 et hammond, ils s'étaient battu pour pouvoir avoir le droit d'aller la sauver, ainsi que la possibilité.**

**Ce xenus, ce monstre, avait fait garder la porte, les empêchant de pouvoir accéder à sa planète. Heureusement, les tokras leur avaient prêté un vaisseau pour sauver la vie de la fille d'un homme qui fut un des meilleurs de leur rang. **

**Ils n'avaient pas réussi à éliminer Xénus, mais jack s'était promis que dans un futur très proche il aurait sa mort, très lente de préférence.**

**Ce roi despotique avait osé faire du mal à carter. A la femme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait…il l'avait….il allait payer.**

**Sam écoutait depuis un moment déjà la respiration de l'homme qu'elle sentait près d'elle. Elle savait que c'était lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir peur de lui. Mais plus elle pensait à lui plus son esprit était confus. **

**Ses pensées, ses sentiments, tout était tellement contradictoire. Elle ressentait une grande peur le concernant, pourtant elle se sentait en sécurité quand il était là.**

**Ça n'était pas logique. C'était incompréhensible.**

**Elle osa finalement un regard vers lui. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.**

**Elle le détailla. Son regard croisa celui de l'homme, et y resta accroché. Ils étaient là, assis un en face de l'autre, les regards fixaient l'un dans l'autre, des tas de sentiments s'entremêlant en eux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.**

**J, dans un murmure : je suis désolé.**

**Elle lui sourit timidement. Elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. La façon dont il l'avait dit l'excusait pour tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Il semblait si sincère, si…désolé.**

**Elle ne décrocha pas son regard du sien. **

**De nouveau des souvenirs la submergeait….des souvenirs de sentiments très forts. Et…elle comprit. Elle comprit en quoi cet homme était coupable de tant de peine. Elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait….elle se rappela que c'était interdit.**

**C'était donc ça la cause de tout ce chagrin….un bout de papier.**

**Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sans quitter son regard.**

**Mais il détourna les yeux et se leva. Il lui fit un timide sourire et se retourna vers la sortie.**

**S, d'une voix abîmée : pourquoi ?**

**Jack se figea. Cette voix.**

**J : je vous ai abandonné. Je…je vous ai laissé sur cette planète…c'est de ma faute si….**

**S, se relevant : non.**

**Jack se retourna doucement vers elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire spécial jack.**

**S : si vous évitiez de dire n'importe quoi pour une fois.**

**J, faussement offusqué : quoi ? mais je ne dis jamais n'importe quoi !**

**Elle sourit légèrement. Bon sang que c'était bon de la revoir ainsi.**

**J, sérieusement : en tout cas cette fois ce n'est pas la cas.**

**S : je ne vous ai jamais tenu pour responsable. Le seul qui l'est c'est xe…**

**Sa voix se brisa. Trop de mauvais souvenir était liés à ce nom, elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il y eut un court instant de silence.**

**S : je…tout ça, ça m'a amené à réfléchir. tout ces souvenirs qui revenaient un par un, dans le désordre….et sans la notice. Ça m'a embrouillé. J'ai cru des choses qui était fausse et…oublié des choses qui étaient vraies.**

**Elle plongea un instant son regard dans celui de son supérieur.**

**S : je suis….**

**J : désolée ? vous n'avez pas à l'être. **

**S : j'allais dire perplexe.**

**J : oh.**

**S : quand je vous ai vu…la dernière fois…ça a fait remonter en moi beaucoup de souvenir….de vous. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi chaque bon souvenir en votre compagnie était lié à tant de….peine.**

**Jack baissa les yeux, comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion. Après tout lui aussi éprouvait la même chose.**

**J : désolé.**

**S : je vous ai pardonné pour ça il y a longtemps déjà….le problème était que je ne m'en souvenais plus. Et…**

**J, à contre-cœur : carter, vous devez vous souvenir qu'on ne peut…**

**S : pas. je sais. Mais…et si on se trompait ? je…je ne veux pas mourir en ne gardant de vous que la souffrance à laquelle vous êtes lié. Ce que j'ai vécu fut horrible, et je ne le souhaite à personne, mais si ça me permet de…changer. Alors je crois que je peux le rendre profitable à mon bonheur.**

**J : il ne suffit pas de vouloir.**

**S : qu'est ce qu'on en sait ? on n'a jamais essayé. Peut-être…peut-être que c'est plus facile que ce que l'on croit. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ce à quoi on a survécu, est ce que ça ne vaut pas le coup de prendre des risques pour la bonne cause ?**

**Elle s'avança de lui. il tendit une main vers son visage.**

**Mais, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle eut peur et se recula. **

**Pourquoi avait-elle cette réaction ? comment pouvait-elle demander ça alors qu'elle ne supportait toujours pas les contacts ? quel ne pourrait pas lui offrir ce qu'il veut….**

**S, les larmes aux yeux : je…**

**J : je comprends…..pas tout de suite.**

**Sam baissa la tête, il était si gentil, si compréhensif.**

**J : je veux bien essayer.**

**Elle releva brusquement la tête.**

**J : le jeu en vaut la chandelle.**

**Elle lui sourit tristement. **

**J : et puis…on a tout notre temps. On ira à la vitesse que tu veux.**

**S : merci.**

**Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita, cette peur de contact la tiraillait toujours autant. Elle était bloquée, son corps ne voulait pas répondre, était tétanisé. Pourtant elle souffla un grand coup et lui prit la main. **

**A présent, il était là. Elle n'était plus seule face à la souffrance. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule.**

**Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, et ses lèvres mimèrent trois mots dont elle se souvenait avoir rêver durant longtemps.**

**The end**

**Bizarre bizarre…**

**Feedez moi svp que je sache si je dois lâcher l'affaire niveau drame: **


End file.
